


Not Too Bad

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: What the Universe Wants [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adopting a dog, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: So I am a sucker for established domestic shit, but a lot of fics by pass the best parts; such as meeting the family, getting a dog together, the first just like real hot make out session where they don't end up in bed. Something along those lines





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of series, but you don't have to read the first one to understand this. 
> 
> Didn't proofread it cause I didn't want to.

Mickey and Ian have been together officially for about a month. After Mickey ‘gave himself over to the magic’, as Ian liked to phrase it, he found himself actually loving being in a relationship. He always pushed people away because he thought he didn’t need anything besides sex, but Ian has shown him that there are a lot of good parts of being in a relationship and Mickey can’t wait to see what else happens as they progress.  
_**2 Months Together**_ __ **  
** “Good morning.” Ian sings. Mickey groans and rolls away from the voice. He’s still getting used to the fact that when he sleeps over, Ian will wake up at the crack of dawn.   
Mickey opens one eye to see that the clock say its nine in the morning. He smiles, knowing that Ian’s probably been awake for two hours, but held off on waking up Mickey for a while. He turns back over and opens his arms to prompt Ian to lay back down and cuddle with him.   
Ian squeals and dives into his arms. “I love cuddly Mickey.” His grin pressed into Mickey’s neck. Mickey bites back his usual retort and just lets them have this moment.  
After a few minutes of laying there, Ian lifts his head and looks at Mickey. “What are we doing today?” He asks.  
Mickey squints, thinking for a moment.   
“How about we stay here?” He suggests. Ian tilts his head like he doesn’t understand. “You know, watch movies, order pizza, makeout?"  
Ian grins, nodding quickly before burying his face back in Mickey shoulder.   
*  
They leave the bedroom after another hour. Mickey sets up the first movie while Ian makes them some breakfast.   
They spend the day watching movie after movie and eating pizza around two. During the fourth movie, Mickey realizes that Ian just been staring at him for the past fifteen minutes or so. He turns toward him, one eyebrow raised.  
“Can I help you?"  
Ian blushes. “I just-. When do we get to makeout?” He asks. Mickey smiles and crawls over to him, straddling his lap.  
“What about now?” He smirks, leaning in to slot his mouth over Ian’s.   
Ian loves the way Mickey kisses. He gives Ian everything. Every kiss is full of passion and affection and its so different from the facade that Mickey puts off. Ian loves it.   
They makeout for a while, never going further. Mickey’s arms are wrapped around Ian’s neck while Ian’s hands cup Mickey’s ass.   
The doorbell rings and tears them out of their little bubble. Mickey sighs but gets up to pay the Chinese food guy before turning around to see that Ian is getting them drinks and napkins.   
In that moment, Mickey realizes that his lazy days are better with Ian there.   
*  
_**Three Months Together**_ __ **  
** “Why? I don’t want to.” Mickey whines, pouting like a child.   
“Because you do! That’s what you do in relationships, you meet the family.” Ian says.   
“Fine!” Mickey sits on the couch, arms crossed.   
*  
“Mick, we’re gonna be late!” Ian says. He’s been pacing for the last twenty minutes, so Mickey guesses he’s nervous.  
“I’m here. I’m here.” He walks out of his bedroom wearing a navy button down and black skinny jeans. Ian rushes forward and grabs him up in a hug.  
“You look beautiful.” Ian cheers.  
Mickey blushes and pushes Ian off. “Shut up.” He mumbles, trying to hide his embarrasses.   
They leave Ian’s apartment building and start walking toward Lip’s house. They decided to have the meet and greet there since it’s only three blocks from Ian’s place.  
Mickey looks over and Ian is still as hyped up as he was at the house, anxious probably. Mickey stops walking so Ian does too.   
“What? Why are we stopped?” Ian asks.   
“Are you nervous?” Mickey asks shyly.  
“What?"  
“You seem anxious or something? Are you worried they won’t like me?” Mickey lets out. Ian’s heart almost breaks at the insecure and vulnerable look on Mickey’s face, he cups Mickey’s face with his huge hands.  
“No. Never!” Ian assures. “I’m excited! I’m excited for them to meet you and like you as much as I do.” He punctuates the words with a kiss. Mickey blushes again. He finds himself doing that a lot around Ian.   
Mickey nods and turns to continue walking toward Lip’s house. Ian runs to catch up and grabs Mickey’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
*  
__**Four Months Later**  
“Oof.” Ian breathes. “Is that the last box?"  
Mickey walks in behind him. “Yeah, this is it.”   
They share a small smile before collapsing on the couch.   
“Fuck.” Ian says, grabbing Mickey’s hand. “I can’t believe we live together now."  
Mickey smiles. “Yeah we do."  
Mickey was hesitant at first, but Ian was patient. Ian told Mickey that it was up to him, but that he was ready.   
It only took him a few weeks after that before Mickey caved. He was tired of paying rent for an apartment he was never at. Not to mention, that he was ready to wake up next to Ian every morning, officially.   
*  
They had only been living together for two weeks, when Ian asked. The most surprising part of the whole thing was that Mickey said yes, immediately.  
So, now they’re here. At the Chicago Humane Society, adopting a dog.   
“Ooo, what are this one, Mick?” Ian says excitedly, pointing at young poodle.   
“C’mon, Ian. We can’t own a poodle."  
Ian pouts but keeps looking. He smiles as his eyes meet the on. A little bulldog, can’t be older than four or five months. He reaches his hand in the cage and the dog licks it, clearly loving the attention.   
“Mick, I found it. I found the one.”   
Mickey strolls over, shaking his head and laughing as soon as he spots him.   
“Well, you do like the grumpy looking ones.” He jokes.  
“Yeah.” Ian smiles. “Cause I know they’re real soft on the inside.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite thing I've written, but hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
